wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Kratt (character)
"You know, not enough animals are blue..." - Martin to Chris Martin William Kratt is a member of the Wild Kratts crew; he is the older Kratt brother, and one of the the main characters of Wild Kratts. Although he is the elder brother, Martin has a more playful side and is characterized by the color blue. Physical Appearance Martin is a young man of average height; he usually wears hiking boots, khaki shorts, and a blue jacket with the zipper zipped almost all the way down and black stripes running across the sides with the sleeves rolled up, along with his Creature Power Suit. He has blue eyes, tan skin, and sandy blond hair, with the cowlick showing. In Polar Bears Don't Dance, while adventuring in the Arctic, he wore a blue jacket, jeans, and boots, along with his Creature Power Suit. He is somewhat taller than his younger brother, Chris. Martin's favorite color is blue. Personality Like his brother, Martin is playful, childish, comedic, and simply loves creatures. Due to this, he is often seen as the "jokester" of the group, always cracking up a smile. On the other hand, he is impulsive, overly optimistic, and while usually prepared for any situation, he sometimes isn't. He likes to taking risks, and he is easily distracted, sometimes forgetting that he is on a mission. Martin can be impatient, as seen in Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret, where Aviva told him not to touch the new invention, the Stone Digger, while the others told him to wait until morning, and he uses it anyways. He tries to be a "big brother" and "save" Chris from "danger". Martin loves to get into the mind of creatures, and often ifentifies with them, specifically when in the use of a Creature Power Suit. However, he does know when to be serious, and he makes a good teammate. He also knows when to put a creature adventure aside, as shown in "Fossa Palooza", when the team had to go home for Mother's Day. He dearly loves his fellow creatures, and enjoys giving them names, especially the younger ones. Abilities Martin works with his brother, Chris, and his friends to learn about animals and save them when necessary. He uses his creature knowledge, swimming skills, and creature powers to save the creature world. He has extensive knowledge of various creatures, as he is a professional zoologist. He is an exceptional swimmer; he also knows how to water ski, snowboard, and "manta board". And he is also a great artist. Quotes "Remember the last stampede?" ~Chris "I remember it like it was yesterday!!" ~Martin "Uh...it was today." ~Chris ~ Martin and Chris talking about a previous zebra stampede Background *Martin and Chris grew up in Warrentownship, New Jersey. *He plays "extreme-hide-and-seek tag" in Mimic. *Martin gives Jimmy piggy-back rides in "The Gecko Effect". *In "To Touch a Hummingbird", Martin sips some of Gourmand's chocolate sauce that was supposedly for some hummingbird eggs. He claimed that chocolate sauce was his favorite sugary liquid. *Martin has two sons, Ronan and Gavin, although unrelated to Martin in the show. Trivia *Martin is currently 50 years old in real life. *Martin has been called an "animal lover", "tree hugger", and "a clog" (twice). *His favorite turtle is the box-turtle. *Apparently, Martin may not be one of the best drivers out there, as seen in "Aardvark Town" when he drove over a ravine. He also did a bit of this off-screen in "Let the Rhinos Roll!". *It is shown in "Honey Seekers" that Martin is right handed. *Martin's love of chocolate is a recurring gag. *In "Tazzy Chris", it is shown that Zach and Martin have known each other since childhood. They are enemies, but their relationship is best described as more of a comedic rivalry. *Gourmand calls him "Blueberry". * Zach calls him "Blue Boy". *Donita refers to him as "Martino". *Paisley calls him "Mr. Sea Blue" *Rozari Ichikawa refers to him as "Matin Kurattu" * Martin is shown to be a good artist in "Honey Seekers", where he drew a realistic lion sketch, and "Polar Bears Don't Dance", when he made a grand ice sculpture of a walrus and polar bear in battle. * Martin can play the bongos, guitar and horn. * Martin doesn't get embarrassed very often, usually only when someone gets after him for misbehaving in some way, like waking someone up, or not obeying due to his impatient nature. * Martin likes to wake up Jimmy Z by telling him his controller is missing; he first does this in "The Gecko Effect". * Martin has been shown to get really nervous, especially when miniaturized. * Martin graduated from Duke University with a Bachelor's degree in Zoology. * Martin's full name is Martin William Kratt, named so in honor of his grandfather, William Kratt. * Martin claims that he has NEVER worn pink before. * Martin's favorite arctic animal is the musk ox. Gallery Profiles_martin.jpg Honey_guide_powers.PNG Wild Kratts.Kratt Bros.png P_Falcon_Powers.PNG P_Monkey_Power.PNG Remora_Power.PNG Blue_Jay_Power.PNG Martinwithhoneyguide.disk.PNG File:Martin_and_P.U..jpg Gecko.power02.PNG Osprey.PNG Monarch.power.PNG Bass.power.suit01.PNG Rattlesnake.powersuit.PNG Porupine.power.02.PNG Cheetahpowersuit.png Elaphantpowersuit.PNG WK-MK.jpg Aadvark.power2.png Giraffe_Powers.png Bat_eared_Fox_power.PNG Wk246.png Wk244.png Wk243.png Wk241.png Wk240.png Wk238.png Wk225.png wk217.png wk207.png wk206.png wk205.png wk202.png wk30.png wk6.png Wk970.png Wk967.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.29.png Grabsy.ep50 WK.png Martin.hummingbrid.PNG Aviva's Groundhog Suit.jpg Bad Hair Day.jpg Confused Bros.jpg Bass Class.jpg Excited Martin.png Frightened Bros.png Geckos.jpg Gila Monster Nest.jpg Hug.JPG Lost at Sea.jpeg Martin Hugging Aviva.jpg Martin Putting His Arm around Aviva.jpg Mission Accomplished.JPG MK+AC.png Platypus 2.jpg Wildkratts.aviva,and,martin.crocogator.contest.002.PNG Poor Chris.jpg Recycling Crew.png Riding the rabbit.jpg Roadrunner!.jpg Romance.jpg Upgrade Your Flash Player.jpg To the Creature Rescue.png The Gecko Affect.jpg Sunset.jpg Spring!.jpg Spider Powers.jpg Spider Monkey Power.jpg Spaceship!.jpg Search for the Florida Panther.png Seahorse Rodeo.jpg Sea Turtle Powers.jpg Heroic.gif Otp.gif Wk1772.png Wk1773.png Young Chris and Martin.png Pirate Martin.png|Martin wearing a pirate outfit Puffin Martin and Aviva.png Prey.mantis.power.png WK311 Crocogator-Contest (1).png 1511500 10153420646922042 4966134805153110159 o.jpg Martin in air 3.png SotT 6.png SotT 5.png Larve Lobster Power.PNG Lobster Power.5.PNG Lobster Power.4.PNG Lobster Power.PNG Lobster Power.6.PNG Starfish Power.PNG Starfish Power.4.PNG SotT 19.png SotT 17.png SotT 20.png Barnacle Power-1.PNG SotT 22.png Barnacle Power Suit.PNG Barnacle Power-sealed up.PNG Barnacle Suit-Wild Kratts.PNG Barnacle Power-Wild Kratts.png Barnacle Power.3.PNG Starfish and Lobster.png Stars Of the Tide.006.PNG Stars of The Tide.016.PNG Chris, Martin, and Koki.png Martin Confused.png Nubs Cuddling with Martin.png Yeti Crab Martin.png Glue on Martin.png Martin with Controller.png 12002125 569434066547810 6865124496842891324 n.jpg hujnyjn.jpg Orca Power.png 12552764 616182641872952 8483640586930403656 n.jpg 945893_1499064960394968_8270183283002492457_n.jpg|Martin's puppy-dog eyes/Martin begging Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Male humans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males